cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Family of the United Isles
The Saltean Royal Family is the group of close relatives of the monarch of the United Isles. Members of the royal family belong to, either by birth or marriage, the House of Bourbon, since 752 B.C, when Edward I, a member of the Frecnh Royal Family, became the monarch of the United Isles. Although in the United Isles there is no strict legal or formal definition of who is or is not a member of the Royal Family, and different lists will include different people, those carrying the style His or Her Majesty (HM), or His or Her Royal Highness (HRH) are always considered members, which usually results in the application of the term to the monarch, the consort of the monarch, the widowed consorts of previous monarchs, the children of the monarch, the grandchildren of the monarch, and the spouses and the widows of a monarch's children and grandchildren. Today, the family often perform ceremonial and social duties throughout the United Isles and abroad on behalf of the UI, but, aside from the monarch, have no constitutional role in the affairs of government. Members of the Royal Family participate in hundreds of public engagements yearly throughout the whole of the United Isles, as formally recorded in the Court Circular, to honour, encourage and learn about the achievements or endeavours of individuals, institutions and enterprises in a variety of areas of life. As representatives of the King, they often also join the nation in commemorating historical events, holidays, celebratory and tragic occurrences, and may also sponsor or participate in numerous charitable, cultural and social activities. Their travels abroad on behalf of the UI (called State Visits when the sovereign officially meets with other heads of state) draw public attention to amicable relations between other nations, to Saltean goods and trade, and to the country as a historical, vacation, and tourist destination. Their presence, activities and traditional roles constitute the apex of a modern "royal court," and provide a distinctly Saltean and historical pageantry to ceremonies (e.g. the Grand and Noble Order of the Blue Cross) and flavour to public events (e.g. sports events such as National Saltean Equestrian Championship). Throughout their lives they draw enormous media coverage in the form of photographic, written and televised commentary on their activities, family relationships, rites of passage, personalities, attire, behaviour, and public roles. Senior members of the royal family often drive themselves instead of having a driver. HM King Albert II (Current monarch of the United Isles) HM Queen Emily (Queen Consort to Albert II) HRH Crown Princess Elizabeth (Eldest daughter of the King and Queen) HRH Crown Prince Edward (Husband of Crown Princess Elizabeth) HRH Prince Declan (Eldest son of the King and Queen) HRH Princess Harriet (Youngest daughter of the King and Queen) HRH Prince Arthur (Youngest son of the King and Queen) HM Queen Angela (Grandmother of Albert II and widow to King Frederick XX) HRH Princess Catherine (Mother of the King - refused to become Queen because of long-term illnesses) HRH Prince Joshua (Younger Brother of the King) HRH Princess Alice (Younger Sister of the King) HRH Princess Helen (Auntie of the King) HRH Prince Henry (Uncle of the King) HRH Prince Frederick (Uncle of the King) Category:Royal families